Long Shadows
by billfish92
Summary: In Lilycove city there is a secret academy for the international police, while they not be the most law abiding citizens themselves the teens in the academy will all do whats right when a new villian team shows up to destroy the Hoenn region. OC's permanently closed. Contests/Battles included
1. Chapter 1

Long shadows

Disclaimer I do not own the Pokemon company, but about owning an actual Pokemon... ; I

This is my first fan fic and much of it is typed on my iPod. Please enjoy and review! Seriously, review. Btw I will need several OCs in this story. If you want yours in the story please post :

Name

Age

Gender

Attitude

Battler and/or coordinator

How they look in battle and/or contests

(please specify)

If they are a good guy/bad guy

Pokemon team

Moves (4 to a pokemon)

Trusted pokemon (optional(this Pokemon is out of its pokeball

a lot and its your best pokefriend))

No talking Pokemon

And no legendaries, sorry.

With that out of the way, let's get to the story!

It was quiet. Too quiet for the thief's liking. Peeking over the windowsill the masked figure let out a low, barely audible whistle, hoping for the all clear response. One similar to his answered back subsequently from inside the large hall.

Sighing with relief he slunk down underneath the sill and waited in the shadows for a stress filled minute. Jolting him out of his trance were the sound of alarm bells. He decides to risk a peek inside to see a Nuzleaf fleeing toward him.

"Alright, let's go before the cops get here!" he shouts as the sound of Mightyena barking tells him that there time was limited before they had to run. He managed to squeeze out a quick question to his companion Pokemon, "Did you get it?" The Pokemon nodded back, already on the run. Tearing down the backstreets of Lilycove city they waste no time talking, for the penalty for capture is unthinkable.

Moments after the thieving duo turn the first corner several Mightyena bound out the window. Shaking in rage, the furious pokemon set off in hot pursuit of the man with the stolen goods.

Upon reaching a dead end he turned and laughed as the pursuers caught up. "Make sure to tell your masters that I got the results I needed," boasted masked thief before turning around and belting out a command, "Reme, use magical leaf!" With that several leaves floated out of the gutter and flew toward the pursuing hounds, knocking them out.

"They put me behind schedule," the teen said with annoyance, "I'll need to be fast to make it back in time."

The Nuzleaf did a quick nod and with that parting comment, thief and pokemon together headed uptown to their destination.

Upon reaching his destination the teen in the mask returned his Nuzleaf and picked the lock on the door. Creaking open slowly as not to disturb anyone who might be inside he craned his head inside for a quick look see.

A quick check showed him that no one else was in the room, all clear. Walking farther into the gallery he did a slow spin and smelled in the welcoming scent of canvas and oil paints.

Done taking in his surroundings the thief walked up to a ordinate painting of two Pokemon, one red fighting on a rocky crag, one blue that swam in a churning ocean, that stretched floor to ceiling in a scene of two superpowers grappling with each other in a battle that neither could win.

Leaning in closer to the painting the teen crossed the rope and was admiring the stormy expression on the groudon's face when he felt a stone cold hand on his shoulder.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Dan, what are you doing out in the entrance hall do early? If you're not careful a civilian could find us." the voice attached to the hand inquired.

"Uh, good evening principal," the boy named Dan replied shakily, "I was, uh, admiring this, uh, painting in here."

"I see that Dan but why are you up so early? You know that being out of dorms at this hour is punishable by prohibitation, and that would mean you couldn't go to the festival coming to town next week. Our school wouldn't want its top battler missing out on the tournament either." the imposing man said to the nervous student.

Dan turned to protest but the man cut him off, "You're my favorite student Dan and because of that I'm going to let you off the hook just this once, but if I catch you again…" letting the threat hang above Dan's head the principal turned back to his office. "And Dan," he tossed over his shoulder, "not one word of this night time excursion to your classmates, your ego is big enough as it is."

With that the man stalked into his office to continue watch over the night.

(end chapter one)

We meet the main character, witness a theft and evade being captured by the principal. The next chapter will have a battle. I promise.

So what do you think? Feel free to review, post an OC or include a back link to my story from yours if you like it.

A virtual chocolate bunny to the first person to guess in which building the school is located (hint: it is in the gen 3 games)

Easy on the burns, this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Shadows ch 2

Same disclaimer as in ch 1

Still need those OCs

Come on people, pull through.

The next morning Dan woke up still groggy from the night before. "Good morning guys" he said to his friends and bunk mates Frenon and Will.

"Good morning!" Will replied, "What a fine day for learning!"

Frenon just nodded.

Dan got dressed in his day clothes of a dark red shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and a patch hat with a Groudon on it. Sliding on his shoes he exclaimed "I can't wait for breakfast! Who knows? Maybe Les-oop!"

"It's ok Dan. We know you are in looooove with Leslie. No need to hide it." Will teased.

Frenon just nodded.

Face blushing bright red, Dan tried to hit his friends with his pillow. Dodging the attack Will laughed, "Come on loverboy. Off to breakfast, maybe your princess will be waiting on you.

Walking down the stairs to the cafeteria Will looked up at the school logo and sighed, "I can't believe we actually made it into school at this academy."

The object that held his attention was the school logo, hanging over the hallway for all to see. It said, in big red block letters, 'International police training academy'

"Yep," Dan replied, "Living the dream."

"Hey! Dan!" Dan turned just in time to be tackled by a girl with long dark hair, a dark green tight fitting shirt, and black short shorts.

"Hi Leslie." Dan croaked out as he got to his feet and gave the girl a hug. "Long time no see. Like, the last time I saw you was only last night before curfew."

"I know, but I just wanted to say good morning." she said before she buried her head in his chest.

Dan was gesturing at his friends to stop laughing the group of teens walked off toward breakfast.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Mmmm. Fried bacon for breakfast!" Will said with a smile on his face.

Frenon just nodded.

"Yeah!" said Dan, "Did you know that bacon is good for the body and soul. Well, at least the soul." Laughing, the friends were heading to an open table when Dan felt someone's foot slide in front of his. Dan went crashing to the ground and his food got all over his assailant. "Well Dan, if isn't a surprise to see you on the ground." sneered a boy in a blue hoodie and blue jeans as his cronies laughed behind him.

"Kind of hard not to fall when a foot grows out of the ground." Dan grumbled as he picked himself up.

"And now you've gotten your milk all over my hoodie. Do you know how much it costs to dry-clean this? You're going to find out if you lose this battle!" Shouted the boy with the blue hoodie.

By now everyone in the cafeteria had stopped eating to watch the battle between the two strongest battlers at the school.

"Geez Justin, no need to get mad over this. But if you insist on a battle..." Dan replied as he twirled a pokeball between his fingers, "Then Natty, come on out!" Standing in front of Dan was a purple ball of fuzz with two huge red eyes.

"A venonat? Peh, everyone knows those are weak as a starly. Let me show you a real Pokemon!" Justin exclaimed, "Kat, emerge!" In a flash of light a cat with purple fur walked up to Justin and nuzzled his hand. At that half the girls in the audience sighed. "isn't it just adorable?" Leslie asked.

Frenon just nodded.

"I shall referee this match." exclaimed Will, "venonat vs delcatty, begin!"

At the order to begin Dan and Justin called out their first moves, "Calm mind Natty/Double team Kat"

The venonat crouched on the floor in a meditating position as Kat split herself into 4 copies of herself.

"Alright, Kat use fire bite and end this battle!"

"Dodge using bounce and use physic on whichever one you think is real!"

As the four delcatty rushed in Natty jumped up high in the air and used physic on the one on the far right, causing it to wince in extreme pain as its body was bent at odd angles. "But how did you know which one to hit?" Justin asked, "There were four of them."

"Easy, venonat's ability compoundeyes gives it a huge accuracy boost. After you used double team it was back to normal standards. Now finish of his delcatty with bug buzz!"

"Delcatty try to dodge." Justin whimpered.

Venonat sent out a volley of shrieking toward the struggling cat, knocking it out.

"I pronounce Dan the winner!" Will exclaimed, "And for your prize you get-"

"to go to class." principal Looker finished for him, "Dan, Justin, stay."

As the rest of the students filed out into the halls, Dan and Justin stayed behind for punishment. "Now what are the rules on battling here?" the principal questioned them.

"No battling during class or indoors." the two replied sulkily

"Exactly, at lunch, you two in room 23 for detention one hour instead of free time. And both of you, nice battle. Go to class now."

Leaving the lunch room Justin muttered "it's all you fault Dan. Now I have to go and change back in dorms."

Justin peeled off at the next hallway as Dan continued on to class.

(end ch 2)

So we found out Dan is going to the international police academy, has a girlfriend, and we saw a battle.

Stay tuned to see an overview of his classes and to find out what he stole.

Still need OCs requirements are found at the beginning of ch 1

All OCs will get at least 3 lines and at least one battle and/or contest.

A virtual visit to Santa Claus for the first person to find the name of the story the hat is from. (hint: Kyurem)

See you next time until then, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Long shadows ch 3

Disclaimer the same as in ch 1

Congrats to Koten123 and Dantekoala for making an OC!

You'll see those soon so get ready!

OCs are still open if anyone wants one.

With that out of the way lets get to the story...

"Late mister Dan? Hmm?" crowed Dan's first teacher, an old lady in black that looked like her companion Pokemon, a murkrow.

"I'm sorry Ms. M. I had to talk with the principal-"

"I heard. in trouble already on the first day back from winter break, shame. Anyway, take your seat."

Watching Dan make his way to his seat in the back of the class, the old teacher began her lesson. "Welcome back students to school. I understand that many of you just transferred here from other regions. We'll all meet you later. To start off my lecture on Pokemon health we are going to learn about the average lillipup skeletal system..."

An hour and several wake up slaps later Dan dragged himself out of the classroom to the hallway to meet with his friends.

"I thought I would die in there." Dan complained to his friends. "I did learn something though."

"What?" will asked.

"We have some new students. I checked their schedules and they have battles class with us!" Dan exclaimed.

"That's my Dan that did that." Leslie said as she hugged Dan.

"I feel like she's finding any opportunity to hug him possible." Will quipped. At that Dan sweat dropped.

Frenon just nodded.

The bell rang, interrupting their moment as students all rushed to class. "got to go. Don't want to be late twice in a row." Dan shouted over his shoulder.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"What are you looking at maggot?" Dan flinched as two huge tree trunks of arms slammed down on his desk in period 2, crime studies.

"Your poster of your skitty sir, the one that says 'Hang in there'. I find it inspirational." Dan replied

"Not good enough maggot! Get on the ground and do 5!" the man screamed as the veins started popping out of his forehead.

"5 what?"

"gonna play smart huh? Then give me 10!"

"Not trying to be sarcastic but 10 what sir?" Dan replied, his face the picture of innocence.

Now the man was really mad his veins had grown so far out of his bald head that you could see the blood vessels flowing like cars on a red road. "I'll give you 10!" he all screamed out.

"But sir, you just said for me to give you 10. Why would you give me 10?" Dan asked trying not to smile now.

At that last jibe Mr C, as he was known, konked out on the floor of the classroom in rage.

"And that class, is how you get out of class early." said Dan as he turned to face the rest of class. Cheering they all stampeded into the hall to make the most of the 45 minutes before the next class.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

As Dan strolled into third period he knew this was going to be the best class of the day. Written on the board in big block letters was the name of the holy class "BATTLE CLASS"

"Hello, hello, hello everyone I'm Mr H and I'm here to teach you, yes you the deeper complex puzzles of battling." all this was said very quickly by a man that wouldn't have looked out of place at the circus with a big top hat, neon yellow pants, and a brown leather jacket. As his students were shielding thier eyes from his awful fashion choices he walked up to two of them. "Stand up ladies and gents and give a big hand to our two new students Deimos Phobey and Lueroi Richardson. Now if I can get you both to stand on opposite ends of the field I'll just do a quick... DOO" at this he tossed a monocle in the air and the terrain turned to a grassy field. "Two on Two double battle begin!"

Dan got a quick look at Lueroi before the battle started to see a boy around 15 going for the grey color scene with a grey v-neck sweater and a slight build. On his shoulders was a baby pichu. He could already hear some of the girls in his class whispering about him.

On the other side of the field was Deimos a 16 year old who looked as if he had been on the streets all his life with the crooked smile you'd usually see on a used car salesman. By his side was an Umbreon.

"Go, blaziken and scizor." Lueroi squeaked out in a whisper quiet voice.

"was that a mouse I heard?" mocked Deimos, "Drifblim, tyranitar, come on out and show this rattata who's boss."

"Drifblim, use fly while tyranatar use giga impact on that blaziken." Deimos sneered

The drifblim floated higher in the air as the Tyranitar ran full speed toward blaziken.

"Hi jump kick over him and kick him on your way down blaziken, scizor use swords dance to raise your attack." Lueroi countered, his voice a little higher now.

Performing a move that only a Pokemon would dream of the blaziken vaulted over the 6 foot Tyranitar and raised his leg to kick the armor Pokemon in the back of the neck.

"Tyranitar try to dodge..." he was cut off as his Tyranitar was hit by the super effective X4 power move that should have left him in the dust. When the smoke cleared he was still standing with not a scratch on him.

"How'd he survive that?" Lueroi asked.

"Chople berry, weakens a foes super effective fighting type move to 1/2 its base damage." Deimos answered with a ring of superiority in his voice. "Now, Drifblim use fly on his unprotected blaziken!"

"Nooo!" Lueroi cried "Avenge him scizor! Use superpower on his resting Tyranitar!"

"Drifblim, make sure he never gets to his mark by using focus blast!"

Scizor fell over next to his partner at the super effective hit.

"And the winner is... Deimos! And I do believe that was the bell! See you next time on... The battle show!" with the last parting remark from Mr G the lights flashed and he disappeared.

"Something is seriously wrong with him." Dan whispered to his friends as he walked toward detention.

(end ch 3)

We saw his first 3 school classes and an exciting battle between the first two OCs

EASTER EGG each teacher is model led after a Pokemon first one to guess the gets an imaginary pokecookie hint Mr C is Conkeldurr

Note all OC battles in here are completely random. Even if it's a pidgy vs a rayquaza there is still the off chance the pidgy will win...

Still need more OCs (requirements are at the beginning of chapter one)

The OCs in this chapter are buh-buh-buh-buuuuh (trumpets)

Lueroi Richardson was kindly submitted by Koten123

Deimos Phobey was submitted by Dantekoala (reveiw what your clothes are in story)

Everyone give them a hand!

Remember still spots open (btw I need more coordinaters for the next chapter hint hint)

Tune in next chapter to see his final 2 classes and see what he stole. (no lie this time)


	4. Chapter 4

Long shadows ch 4

Disclaimer: nomekop nwo t'nod I

"Now don't get in trouble again boys." Looker called out to Dan and Justin as they left detention. "I can't have our school looking bad in next weeks fair Pokemon festival.

"Principal?"

"Yes Dan." Looker replied, obviously puzzled as to what his favorite student might want.

"What are the tournament seeds for the festival?" Dan asked, hoping to squeeze some information out of the police school principal.

"You know I can't tell you that Dan. The only copies of those sceduales are in contest hall, guarded by the fiercest Pokemon from around." the principal replied, chuckling "Besides, I think you better get focused on your schoolwork or you won't be able to go out on some IP (International Police) business that's going pop up tonight at 9:00 in my office for the first person to show up with 2 Pokemon only." Looker smiled as he said the last bit. "And we wouldn't want you to be ineligible for that mission."

"How many people have you told?" Dan asked.

"One. Be there."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Welcome class. I am Ms B of music class. Music is very important to your Pokemon, especially if you are a budding coordinator!" all this was spewed by a petite woman in a light blue dress with long sleeves. "for example, bronzong come on out and set a slow banging tone for an appeal. Frank, come on up and show us your skills in contests."

"He must be one of the new trainers." Dan whispered to his friends.

"I'll do one quick trick." the boy named frank replied. As he climbed to the stage every one could see the magmorter that followed him like a body guard.

"Bronzong, hit it!" Ms B shouted. Bom-babom was repeated over and over in the background as franks magmorter started to do a weird dance in time to the music.

Bom, sunny day

Babom, fire blast straight at the sunny day orb

After a while a huge ball of fire was in the air above the magmorter. "Now, thunder punch then earthquake!" frank commanded.

At that magmorter jumped high in the air and punched the ball ad fire, causing it to pop in several yellow/orange/red balls that landed on the floor in a circle, sparking. As soon as the magmorter touched the ground he slammed his foot, causing a huge earthquake to happen. The balls of sparking fire were lifted up in the air to form a circle around magmorter.

As everyone clapped frank said, "well, that can only be expected from someone as strong as me."

"Now please sit down every one and we will now learn how to make music ourselves with our Pokemon..."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Welcome to your next class children. Please take a seat on one of the beanbags scattered around the room." cried out Dan's next teacher, Ms K. "this class is all about fashion, dress to impress after all!" at this she span in a circle, making her green dress turn purple, but there was still a crooked red stripe in the middle of the dress.

The boys were all groaning and the girls were getting excited by the trick and Ms K could see things were getting out of hand. Before she lost the class she shouted out some orders "Everyone find clothes they want to wear for your test on fashion... NOW!"

Everyone scurried to the racks and started sizing themselves up with clothes. Dan was looking at one particularly stylish black fedora when a fight broke out between a boy and a girl over a pair of shoes.

"I want that pair of shoes!" the girl screamed.

"Let's keep calm." the boy cautioned her.

Ms M hurried over to where the fight was happening and broke them apart. "Mr Gengo, Ms Bell, stop fighting over these shoes. Let your Pokemon fight instead." shocked at the good idea Jared Gengo and Serena Bell set up to battle

"Gengar, come on out!" Jared cried.

"Teddy, show time!" Serena called, fingering her gold necklace.

A Gengar popped up on Jared's side of the field to face an Ursaring on Serena's side of the field.

"Teddy use hyper beam!" Serena commanded

"Ha!" Jared laughed "your normal type attack doesn't hurt my ghost type. And why do all Ursaring know hyper beam? Anyway, Gengar, use shadow ball!"

"Ha your shadow ball can't hurt a normal type!" Serena crowed

"What about... Shadow claw!"

"Stop students, maybe we better talk about type match ups instead..." Ms K began.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

(After school)

"Hurry up Frenon! Dan is going to show us what he got from contest hall today!" Will called out to his friend as the ran toward lilycove city lighthouse. Frenon nodded has he ran after will.

Five minutes later they walked up to the light house to see Dan and Leslie making out. "Uh guys, usually I don't mind but today I want to see what Dan stole from contest hall." will said

Frenon just nodded.

As the couple disengaged from each other Dan raised a paper in the air shouting, "This! I had to fight off some mightyena but its worth it."

"So brave..." Leslie's murmured.

"Sooooo what is this piece of paper?" will asked

"A battle schedule for the festival! Here it is..."

Round 1

1 Dan vs Jared Gengo

2 Lueroi vs Serena Bell

3 Deimos vs Unnamed challenger

4 Justin vs will

5 unnamed challenger vs Leslie

6 frank vs Ms C

7 Looker vs Eric Sattler

8 Frenon vs Mr H

Round 2

1 winner of 1 vs winner of 2

2 winner of 3 vs winner of 4

3 winner of 5 vs winner of 6

4 winner of 7 vs winner of 8

Round 3

1 winner of 1 vs winner of 2

2 winner of 3 vs winner of 4

Round 4

Championship

After battle tourney there will be a contest for the viewers pleasure.

"Looks fun." will said.

Frenon just nodded.

"I just wish I knew who those OCs, I mean unnamed challengers, are." Dan sighed wistfully.

"that would be nice, but for now lets just hope more people turn in OCs, I mean, register for the tournament." will replied

Frenon just nodded.

Dan was climbing on his bike when he said "Bye guys, got to go see looked now, police stuff." He then turned and biked away.

"so that's how they get here so fast." will realized, immersed in thought.

Leslie, however was not so impressed, "Hey! You promised me a ride home!"

(end ch 4)

We saw a mysterious conversation between student and princapal, met 3 new OCs, saw a battle (well, two Pokemon trying to battle at least), an appeal, and found out what the stolen object was. A pretty jam packed chapter if I do say so myself.

Okay, the OCs are

Frank- Garnetto (read his story, plasma world, its amazing)

Jared- lazyboredom

Serena- hazelnlossom

Anybody guessed what type of Pokemon each teacher is like? A free department store trip for your OC if you guess them all!

Ms M

Mr C

Mr H

Ms B

Ms K

Come on People, chop-chop!

Also I need about a couple more OCs for the tournament. I will remove other people in the tournament from it except for the OCs, Dan, Justin, and Eric Sattler to make room if need be.

I need some puzzle ideas for the trick tent, much like the truck house in emerald. Any ideas?

Tune in next time to see what this 'police' business is about.

(as of next chapter I will be going over my grammar and capitalization better for you guys)


	5. Chapter 5

Long shadows ch 5

A mysterious job huh? Let's see where that lands Dan...

Disclaimer: while I do not own the multi-billion dollar enterprise we know of as Pokemon, I do own this zilch dollar story, no, scratch that, I don't even own all of my story! Curse you OCs!

(I use Spite and Grudge at the same time and prohibit any new OCs from showing up in this chapter. Bwahahahahaaa! (creepy voice) I own this chapter!

Dan walked into Looker's office that night with one Pokemon on his belt, wondering why there was a limit on how many Pokemon he could have.

Looker took one look at Dan and, seemingly reading his mind, said, "You may be wondering why I put a limit on the amount of Pokemon for this mission." seeing Dan nod, the International Police (IP) agent went on, "I'll get to that, but first, a summary of the mission. "Tonight you are going to do a task that I would trust to no one but you, this being the most dangerous and highly confidential mission yet to go through this academy. The Elite Four have recently found rumors of a new gang plaguing Hoenn, Team Aero. Their motives are unclear, their goal foggy, their very presence has never been seen before in Hoenn. These criminals are the reason we have a mission today. We need a teen of recruiting age to pose as a grunt in their organization. We believe that they are a group that is disorganized enough to pull one over them with an imposter. That imposter will be you."

"Your mission, should you accept it," Looker continued, "Is to infiltrate their base on Mt Pyre. You will bully your way past the mourners, mean as it may be. You will then climb to the top to a building that Starapter reports show is their base. Go in there copy any data on a laptop in there onto the flashdrive I am about to give you, or grab some files and bring them back."

"We need more info on them Dan. That's why we're sending you on this dangerous mission. We're all counting on you."

"I'll accept this task and bring the leader of team Aero to justice!" Dan exclaimed.

"Easy there kiddo. Onto the limit question, the reason that you can only have one Pokemon on this mission is because grunts are only allowed two Pokemon at maximum." Seeing Dan's puzzled expression as he did the math, Looker explained "The flash drive is in the shape of a pokeball. Now if I may ask, what Pokemon did you bring?"

"I brought my Misdrevious, is that Ok?" Dan inquired.

"Perfect! Does it know teleport? Yes? Good. Go to the Pokemon center before you leave so you can use teleport to return here quickly." Looker ordered Dan.

Ten minutes later Dan was at the foot of Mt. Pyre in his disguise, whispering to his Misdrevious, "This is going to be a long night."

(end chapter 5)

We got full notes on the mission in this chapter

No trivia for this chapter so you guys can go back and figure out the other questions. PM or review if you find any answer and I'll even throw in a free hotdog for your OC at the festival (or a salad if your a vegetarian)

Sorry for the slow and short chapter, I really needed to set up the next chapter or two so you'd know what is going on.

Stay tuned to find out if Dan will succeed at his mission. Or even at survives! Bwahahahahaaa!

Side note, I will be out of town next week, until then however I will keep doing daily posting till then to make up for it. I'll even try to make some chapters in advance for when I come home!


	6. Chapter 6

Long shadows ch 6

Note that I do not own Pokemon.

OCs will be closed until after the festival, thank you to everyone that has turned one in already.

What I said about being out of town next week is apparently not true. It will be in two weeks. I will continue to update until then.

this will be an awesome long chapter in celebration of crooked arrows coming out today in theaters. Bring your lacrosse sticks to the theater and watch it. Yeah!

Congratulations to Garnetto for guessing all the teacher's theme Pokemon right. The answers will be posted next chapter. I'll mention your name if you can guess them by then, anybody.

Last thing, sorry, I will not be posting over the weekend. I will not do it ever. However, this is a long chapter to make up for that. I tried to make it as awesome and suspenseful as I could in the limited time I have. Now enjoy the awesomeness! (Billfish92 used mimic) Now enjoy the awesomeness!

Dan stared up at Mt. Pyre, shivering in the thought of him having to infiltrate the evil gang's base. Dan pulled his grunt clothes of a black jumpsuit with green lining closer around him and set off into the Funeral mountain.

Walking, no, forcing his way through the crowd of people mourning for their Pokemon was heartbreaking for Dan, but a grunt wouldn't stop to comfort someone whose Phanpy passed away. A grunt wouldn't hug someone whose Spinrak died. A grunt would continue on through the crowd, talking only to tell someone to get out of his way. Dan had to take the harder path and play the part of the grunt, forcing his way through the deathly sepulcher.

When Dan finally reached the stairs, heartbroken and full of a sorrow he didn't know existed he pushed himself up through the hollow mountain until he reached the first of his trials of the night, an admin.

"What are you doing coming up from the ground floor Grunt unit 76 (GU76)?" the admin demanded to know, "Team Aero's glorious leader does not tolerate that sort of behavior!"

Dan filed away the team's name and replied in his deepest voice possible, "I was going through the people's pockets downstairs, I'll split the earnings if you keep quiet about this." Dan lied, pulling out the 2000 poke that he kept with him at all times.

"Sure!" replied the admin, grinning as wide as a Gengar, and as mischievously too.

Dan handed over the 1000 poke, thinking that Looker could always pay for the expenses of this mission.

"Wait a second," the admin said as he got the money, "As an admin, I should get a bigger cut. Give me the other half too."

"No!" Dan shouted, as much like a grunt as he could.

"Then I'll get a commander to remove you to the jail cells for awhile." The admin sneered maliciously.

Knowing that could end the mission, Dan reluctantly handed over the other 1000 poke.

"That's better." said the admin, "Now go stand still facing one direction in the secret hideout, like all grunts do."

Dan marched away, sweating after his close encounter with the criminal administrator.

Around the curve of the stairs was another room with a weird lady talking to the spirits. Suddenly she turned around, screamed, and pointed a finger at Dan, chanting a prophesy.

"Blue and red lose their head, fighting over green. The green turns black and there's no going back, as red and blue turn to purple.

Her cryptic prophesy told, the soothsayer screamed again and dropped down on the floor, barely breathing.

Slightly grossed out, Dan moved his pace up to a quick jog to get out of the room.

On the next floor Dan ran into two grunts on lunch break. "GU76! What are you doing of guard duty? You know the boss gets angry if his office is left unguarded while he is away. What if a secret agent from the IP snuck in here in the middle of the night impersonating a guard, stole data from the boss, and then escaped using his Pokemon's teleport to get back to the Pokecenter? But that's the kind of thing that happens only in stories, right?"

Grinning sheepishly, Dan rubbed the back of his head and answered, "Only in stories, right. Hey, can one of you point me in the direction of the office? I bumped my head on the stairs."

"Sure," one of the grunts answered, "I was just about to go up anyway to welcome the boss back."

As the two walked up the stairs Dan quizzed the grunt where he came from. "I don't know," the grunt answered, "I just woke up one day in a laboratory. I don't remember anything before that. Was my memory taken? Was I born there? Was I cloned? I may never know. Anyway, we're at the office." at this the grunt turned and said goodbye.

"Bye," Dan called in reply "Keep trying to think of where you came from.". Dan waited 10 seconds after the grunt turned the corner until he stole into the office of the head of Team Aero's leader.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The first thing that surprised by the amount of tools that lined the walls. Screwdrivers, hammers, drills, saws, all in the office along the walls in frames. The only spot that didn't have tools on it was a poster of a Rayquaza swooping over a map of the Hoenn region. Dead center in the office was a mahogany desk. Carved into it were the faces of countless grinning Pokemon holding up the desk. On top of the desk was an open laptop. "Bingo!" Dan whispered. Pulling out the flash drive, Dan started to back up the entire computer's contents onto the flash drive for the IP to look at it later. At 90% Dan heard footsteps approaching the door. 92% footsteps getting closer. 97% door handle turning. 100%! Dan ripped out the flash drive and put it back on his belt right as the boss of the nefarious criminal organization walked in.

"What are you doing in my office grunt!" the boss demanded to know.

Dan snapped to a salute. "Checking out a mysterious noise sir!"

"Good soldier. As a reward I will test my new Pokemon against you." the villain leader commanded, "I want to see if they're as good as their retail value is high. One on one. Unum in unum."

"Yes sir!" Dan saluted, "Mistrevious, go!" Dan knew he couldn't lose this battle. If he lost then he couldn't use his Pokemon to teleport to safety, he'd have to use the menu of the pokeball to select teleport and use, costing him to much time to make it possible for a quick escape.

"Don't lose, or else..." the mysterious man commanded as he sent out his Rydon.

"Rydon, use Earthquake." the Aero general sneered.

"Stand still and use Curse." Dan commanded, cutting his Pokemon's health in half in order to set a curse on his opponent's. "Now use Life swap!" at that command a ball of glowing red light came from both Pokemon's chests and switched hosts, leaving the Rydon with only half of his HP left.

All this while the boss was looking at his Pokemon, not understanding why it's attack wasn't hitting the target. Finally he realized that his opponent had levitate as it's ability. With only one move that could hit the ghost type he called, "Roll-out! Now!"

"Nuh-uh-uh." Dan interrupted, "Use Sucker punch Mystrevious!"

Disappearing into the shadows, Dan's Pokemon reappeared next to the rolled up Pokemon and punched it hard in the chest, causing it to come to an inch of fainting.

"Eh, Roll-out." the boss commanded. It was too late however, his Pokemon had already fainted due to the curse laid on it earlier.

"Yeah! I won! Now Mystrevious, use Teleport and get us out of here!" Dan shouted, leaving the team boss to stare at his fainted Pokemon with a cold look in his eye. If you listened closely you could almost hear him whisper, "The international policeman broke my tool. Time to get an upgrade."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Back at the academy Dan found Looker in his office. "Mission accomplished sir! Now can I change out of this nasty uniform? I've already been pulled off the street twice walking over here by the police and don't even ask me what I went through to get into the academy. Whew..."

"Congratulations Dan!" Looker replied. "Yes you can go change but first your reward. You and Frank, the new student, get a trip to the department store with a 10,000 poke budget each. Have fun!"

"Why is he going?" Dan asked.

"He got a 100 on a question in an earlier chapter, I mean class. If only there were more like him..."

(End ch 6)

Sorry it's a few hours later then I planned. It was loooooong.

Again congrats to Garnetto for getting the teacher's theme Pokemon correct. Lets see if anyone else can get them.

OCs are closed until after the festival so I can get the 6 or so on my desk out of the way.

I'd like to note for those picky people that I know the Mystrevious had 5 moves, however, teleport is only going to be used out of battle to be fair.

There are still more trivia questions from earlier chapters.

The question from this chapter is: Who do you think team Aero's boss is? (Hint: his name has been mentioned in this story before)

See you guys on Monday for the first day of the Pokemon festival in my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Long shadows ch 7

First off, I want to thank anyone who has given me constructive criticism.

Dantekoala, and Darker Dusk have also guessed the teacher's Pokemon. They are, in order:

Murkrow

Conkeldurr

Hypno

Bronzong

Kecleon

Congratulations to anyone that guessed the teacher's Pokemon theme.

"Hurry up Dan! I want to get to the trick tent before the lines get too long!" It was Monday morning on the first day of the Pokemon festival and Lilycove's own safari zone was decked out with colorful banners and signs proclaiming the festival's events to anyone that cared to see them. Along the fences were hawkers trying to sell their wares, from Proteins to Poke Dolls, they sold everything. And the food, Yuuuum Yum! That was good stuff. Funnel cakes, root beer floats, fried bacon (for this food Dan had to tell Will that bacon was already fried to keep him from buying some "But it's BACON!"), and every other carnival delicacy you could think of. There were game booths in the back of the zone sporting ring toss, guess your weight, even a ferris wheel brought in all the way from Unova region for the event. There was even a parade scheduled to happen with floats from the Wifi Plaza. Last of all there was the infamous trick tent. After having all his puzzles solved by some upshot kids, the trick master had set up shop in the back of the fair, selling trips through his wonder filled rent of tricks, also called the trick tent.

It was to this said tent that Dan was being dragged to by Leslie. "When my parents died," Leslie toned on as she ran, "I stayed alive on the streets before Looker found me by solving puzzles for people on street corners in exchange for money. Crossword? A dollar and done. Work troubles with a math question? Five dollars to me, knowledge to you. It wasn't the best way to live but that's how I survived until Looker heard about the girl with the answers. I want to test out my skills on this guys challenges." Leslie visibly smiled as she remembered when she was told that she'd starve no more. "Anyway, we're at the trick tent, now let's go on in!"

In front of the duo was a green tent, not unlike the ones that the trick master used to give out as prizes for solving all his riddles at his house. Going in there was no one in sight, but the door to the next room was locked. "Maybe a key..." Dan voiced. This started a five minute long search around the room. Dan had just finished looking under the four seat cushions in the middle of the room when he heard Leslie scream from the corner of the room. Dan ran over and looked in the open fridge when he saw one of the weirdest things he had ever seen, a grown man compacted to fit into the mini-fridge, the fridge being only 3' tall. From somewhere in the fridge the man said, "Do you mind helping me out?"

Ten minutes and several shakings of the fridge later, the man got out of the fridge and walked to the middle of the room. "Congratulations!" he said while simultaneously cracking his back, "You have passed the first riddle, the riddle of sight! I am the trick master and I invite you to take 3 steps right and 2 steps up to enter the exclusive trick tent tour. Now with past reading question machines to test your memory! I'll be in the back room waiting for you to finish the challenge! Bonjour!" With a flash the Trick Master was gone, leaving a hole in the wall where there had been a door earlier."Well," Leslie said, "No place to go but forward." with that she walked through the hole in the wall, Dan following close behind.

Question number one: Where do you come from?

"Leslie! Where are you!" Dan shouted into the air, a note of panic in his voice as he could see or hear nothing but darkness all around and the weird, robotic voice that kept asking,

Question number one: Where do you come from?

"I don't want to answer this!" Dan shouted, hoping the voice wouldn't keep bringing up memories of a past best forgotten.

Question number one: Where do you come from?

"Stop asking, please!" Dan pleaded, "I don't want to think about it! Leslie! Help!" Dan was practically sobbing at this point, knees on the floor, bent over, body heaving with tears of emotional pain.

Wrong answer. Battle one activated. Starting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6

"No battle, please!" Dan begged, "I'll tell you the answer!"

"I was born during the Team Aqua takeover to an admin in Team Aqua and a grunt in Team Magma. I was a hidden child, as both of my parents knew that they and I would be put to death if I were found as a link between the two gangs. Being fed only at break times by my Admin mother, I was kept in the a storage room with two Electrodes standing guard over a purple Pokeball. My mother told me to never go near them to them. I once did and I was shocked so close to death that my heart stopped for a second. Thankfully I was saved by the teen that later went on to disband both the gangs. Carried out of the base, I never saw my mother again, assuming she had died in the explosion of the base that shortly followed our escape. The teen dropped me off at the art museum saying to take care of me. That's when looker found me and took me to his school.

Truth detector sequence initiated. Question number one: Correct

Dropping down from the exhaustion of his first question, Dan didn't even hear Leslie run up behind him and help him up toward the next question. "How'd we get separated? I guess it doesn't matter. I had question number two and passed so now it's onto question number three!" at the word three a door appeared, glowing with white light as the twosome walked through it toward the next question.

(End ch 7)

I want to apologize for such a short chapter, I had a really busy weekend and I needed to explain some things about the character's background.

After the trick tent background history challenge, we'll move right into the tournament and OCs

See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Long shadows ch 8

I do not own pokemon

First off, I want to apologize that I couldn't post earlier. Life gets in the way sometimes.

Next, thanks to all reviewers for your reviews. Your reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling right below my heart. Oh wait, that's indigestion. Lol.

Please enjoy the chapter.

Question number three: What are your goals?

"Not the computer again." Dan grumbled. "I thought we got away from it. It's questions have already made me scarred for life. I guess I better answer it anywa-"

"Oh! Let me go Dan!" Leslie practically shouted in Dan's ear. "I want to be the greatest undercover cop/coordinator, EVER! I'll go around chasing bad guys and taking names, just like Looker used to do in his youth!"

Truth detector sequence initiated: Answer three confirmed. Scroll will appear in front of you in 5,4,3,2,1

In front of Dan shone a glistening white scroll, completely distinguished from the rest of the dark room.

"Open it! Open it!" Leslie commanded.

"It says..." Dan slowly opened the scroll while Leslie groaned in the background. " 'Trick Master wishes Pokemon Grey would come out faster' Hmm, wonder what that means."

They were both shrugging as they walked on to the next room.

Question number four: Why do you dislike Justin?

Leslie was confused, "But I don't hate Justin."

"I think this one is for me." Dan reassured as he stepped forward. "Ever since my first day at school, Justin tried to make my life misery. I would get up one day in class to go to the bathroom and then boom, on the floor in pain due to a foot that seemingly grew out of the ground as he laughed down at me. At other times, I would win, at king of the hill once. I got my now-traded Sandshrew to use sand attack so he couldn't see me push him down. It's like the old hero stories of Kanto, one of red, one of blue, destined to fight." At the mention of the colors Dan had an odd sense of de ja vu. "Where did I hear that recently?" he muttered. "Anyway, things escalated and now we can't stand each other."

Truth detector sequence initiated: Answer four confirmed

Another glowing door opened up in the wall in front of them.

Watching their progress through his maze of questions, the Trick Master said to himself, "Crap, they are on the last question, setting difficulty to... IMPOSSIBLE! Take that!"

In the quiz zone Dan and Leslie heard the next question.

Question number five: If Bill has 9,000 poke, how many poke dolls can he buy for his little sister if he wants to buy two lemonades, TM 54, ten pokeballs, and three antidotes?

"Math! Why does the world hate me so much?" Dan shouted out in pure self pity.

"Calm down big guy. I don't think anybody knows the answer to this." Leslie told Dan. "We give up! Maybe someone can try again later."

Truth detector sequence initiated: Answer five is incorrect. Battle sequence initiated. Go. Sharpedo.

"If it's a battle you want... Go! Reme!" Dan shouted, sending out his Nuzleaf. "This was my first Pokemon. There is no way that you can beat him!"

Suddenly the lights flashed on, revealing two Pokemon on opposite sides of a smooth, black, arena. The computer's voice came back on.

This will be a three on three battle between the contestant and The Trick Master. Rules are slightly different. There are three moves for each Pokemon until there is a mandatory substitution.

The Trick Master's voice was being piped into the now lit arena as the battle started "Sharpedo, use Ice Fang!"

The shark-like Pokemon jumped toward Dan's Nuzleaf, teeth glowing with a light blue light.

"Oh no! Reme, dodge using Dig and cloud up the field using Smokescreen!"

At the new command Nuzleaf shot underground leaving a puzzled Sharpedo snapping at thin air.

"Start the Smokescreen now!" Dan roared.

Thick, black, sooty smoke started rolling out of the hole in the ground, making it hard to breathe and see.

The voice countered in laughing voice "Sharpedo, finish him with Aerial Ace! You can't miss!"

Dan's face paled as the Sharpedo seemed to swim into the hole Nuzleaf had dug, glowing with a sinister silver light. Three seconds later Nuzleaf flew out of the ground, swirls in his eyes, obviously knocked out.

"Thanks for trying Reme." Dan whispered as he returned his Pokemon. "Go! Medicham! Use Miracle Eye to see through the smoke!"

"Nice strategy Dan." Leslie complimented.

"Sharpedo! Use Crunch! It's super effective!" The Trick Master's voice commanded.

"Hi jump kick!"

As the Sharpedo swam in for the kill, Medicham jumped up, and with heightened accuracy from the Miracle Eye used earlier, slammed the Water-Dark type right between the eyes with a super-effective hit, knocking it out.

"Minor setbacks," The Trick Master said. "I can that with my next Pokemon! Go! Muk!"

A huge, oozing blob of purple slime towered over the Medicham, reeking of rotting fish and sulfur.

"What's he playing at? Poison is weak to physic!" Leslie exclaimed!

"Medicham! Use Physic!" Dan commanded.

"Muk, use Minimize."

As ghostly tendrils of purple light reached toward Muk, Muk seemed to shrink until Dan couldn't see it unless he squinted.

"Muk, Physic Sludge Bomb combo!" The Trick Master's voice shouted.

At that command a ball of slime amassed in the air above Medicham, the ball being held together by a purple outline.

"Drop it Muk!"

At that command the ball dropped, literally, on Medicham, instantly knocking him out.

(End Ch 8)

Cliffhanger! Oh yeah!

I want to point out I know that Nuzleaf cannot learn Smokescreen. But seriously, he looks like a ninja so I gave him that move because ninja's use pyrotechnics... Do your own research.

Trivia! A mention to the first person to tell me the answer to Trick Tent question number five.

I will be out of town next week. See ya soon!


End file.
